Aya's Birthday Story
by SabenAbyss
Summary: This a story for my little sister, she's turning 14 today 16/9/09 and this is my present to her. Gaara/OC


**This is written for my friend/sister Aya Voltaire. She doesn't have an account on here but Rio and I have decided to share her birthday story with everyone! Her birthday is today the 16****th**** of Spetember! Hapy Birthday Aya-chan!!**

It was a clear night in Konoha as the young ninja's celebrated their friends birthday.

Aya, the youngest of the three Voltaire sisters, had officially turned sixteen earlier that day, and her friends put together a big surprise party for her in the academy, inviting ninja from other villages that knew her.

"Happy Birthday, Aya-chan!" Rio and Sky said together as they handed the blond girl a giant box.

"Arigatou, oneechan's." Aya said, giving her sisters big hugs before opening her present. It was a beautiful green kimono with white flowers on the bottom and the sleeves. "Its so pretty!"

"I told you she would like it." Rio whispered to Sky, tilting her head so her red hair covered her brown eyes.

Sky elbowed the middle child in the ribs before putting on a smile for her younger sister. "Now we all match!"

Sky's kimono was a light blue with white flowers and Rio's kimono was a deep red with white flowers.

"Ah! Your right! I'm going to go into it now!" the youngest child ran off towards an empty room.

"Wait Aya! I have to help you with the _obi_!" Rio yelled, running after the blond.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Sky turned towards the guests, searching for a certain red headed ninja.

'Found him!' Sky smirked and walked towards the sand ninja that was standing at the back of the room. "Gaara-chan!"

Said redhead lifted his head to see the oldest Voltaire running towards him. "Voltaire-chan."

"You have your gift, right?"

"Yes, why?"

Sky's evil smile fell into place. "Right now she is in classroom three with Rio. Rio will be exiting in five minutes, saying that she is going to get another present that she has left in this room."

Gaara gave the ninja a confused look. "What does that have t do with my gift?"

The blond sighed. "After Rio leaves, that's when you go in and give her your present!"

A look of understanding made its way onto Gaara's face, causing Sky to smile widely.

"I'm glad you understand, Gaara-chan. Maybe after tonight we'll get to call you Gaara-niichan!"

After a few minutes of pointless small talk, Sky gave Gaara the 'okay' to go classroom three before walking off to mingle with the other party goers as Gaara started walking to Aya.

"Stay here, imoutochan! I'll be right back." Rio said as she closed the door, leaving Aya by herself in the dimly lit room.

"I hate being alone. . ." the blond whispered to herself. She was just about to start crying when she heard footsteps down the hall before someone rapped on the door. "Come in!"

The door opened slowly and Aya knew that it wouldn't have been one of her sisters, because they would have broken the door when they opened it because it didn't 'slide properly'.

"G-Gaara-sama! Hi! I-I didn't know you were here." Aya blushed deeply at the sight of her crush.

"I just wanted. . .to give you a present. . ." the redhead mumbled, putting a small box on a desk next to him.

Aya walked forward and opened the small box to see a silver chain with angel wings dangling from a hoop.

"It's beautiful, Gaara! Thank you!" Aya exclaimed, giving the redhead a gentle hug. When she let go she felt chaste lips on her. She gasped when she felt something skim across her bottom lip and the wet muscle entered her mouth. After what seemed like forever, Gaara pulled away from the blond, their cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Happy birthday, Aya."

"Thank you, Gaara."

"Aya! Its time for your final present!" Rio and Sky shouted, pulling Aya away from Gaara's arms and pulled her outside, the other guests following in suite.

"What's going on?" Aya asked, laughing at the ridiculous smiles on her sisters' faces. When they stopped walking, Aya felt warm arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her cheek.

"FIREWORKS!!" Rio and Sky shouted as bright lights shot up into the sky.

"Isn't this the best birthday you've ever had?" Gaara asked, leaning his head on the blond's shoulder.

"It is now."

"I think there good." Deidara said as he set off another one of his fireworks. Sasori was not amused.

"Damn Rio." He mumbled angrily.

The blond smiled at his friend. "You'll get over it."

That got him a kick in the head. "Shut up and do your job firework boy."


End file.
